Ace Combat x Gate challenge
by TheAzureKnight
Summary: A challenge between Ace Combat 7 Skies Unknown and Gate Thus the JSDF Fought There. WARNING: SPOILERS ON ACE COMBAT 7 CAMPAIGN. (Updated at 2/13/2019)


(Updated at 2/13/2019 made some changes to the challenge. The original idea was to have the JSDF characters Previous Ace Combat Protagonist's but after a talk with one of my challengers, we have come to an agreement that pilots working as ground troops is utterly impossible. So NO Ace Combat Protagonist's of the previous games.)

Salutations to all ya readers and writers this is TheAzureKnight and I have a challenge for you.

4 years ago, I watched an anime called Gate: and thus, the JSDF fought there and I Loved the concept. Modern Military battling a Medieval Fantasy Roman Like Army, a Demi Goddess slaughtering an entire Team of Black Ops Units, and my personal favorite a pair of F-4 Phantom's dogfighting a one arm Fire Breathing Dragon. (Though I wish the Anime could've expanded on that.) And then suddenly I came up with an idea.

So, what if instead of the Ginza district in Tokyo Japan. What if, the Gate opens in Strangereal? More specifically at the Gunther Bay where the Light House Space elevator is located.

I had this idea ever since I read some of the fanfiction crossover with Gate and watched its anime. And since I had recently finished the Ace Combat 7 Skies Unknown Campaign four days ago, I have decided to give myself and all the other writers a chance to create this story.

So, the story goes as follows;

After the end of the Lighthouse War. The Oseans stationed at Usea have withdrawn and returned to their Country. Only Trigger and Avril Mead stayed behind and help take in Refugees fleeing from the conflicts between different Factions at the International Space Elevator together with Princess Rosa Cossette D'Elise. Soon, The Space Elevator would become a settlement and a new home where people from all over the world would gather. During that time Trigger and Rosa bonded and became close due to the two of them being similar, since they both want what's best for their countries and the fact that Avril calls them both dumbasses for their suicidal tendencies to throw themselves in danger. (Cossette and her realization that she indirectly thrown Erusea into Chaos. And Trigger accidentally killing Vincent Harling, though it was an UAV that did it.) Meanwhile, a Usean Otaku known as Youji Itami is on his way to the Comic Convention to buy some Doujinshi when a mysterious Gate suddenly appeared in the middle of the Ginza district (or some other district similar to Ginza.) at Selatapura City. With it appears Roman like Soldiers and every other Medieval Fantasy Creatures came out and proceed to kill every citizen they came across. Back at the Lighthouse news spread quickly and everyone at the Lighthouse is shocked and horrified at this bizarre and unprovoked aggression. Realizing that the Wyverns would head straight to the Space Elevator if this attack continues to spread, Trigger ran to the newly built Airfield at the bottom of the Lighthouse to launch his Fighter and join the fight. With Itami leading the evacuating Citizens and Pinpointing the locations for Trigger to fire his guns, both of them manage hold off the enemy until reinforcements arrive and repel the invasion force. After the incident, Osea and Erusea formed a Coalition to not only improve the relationship between the two superpowers, but to soar the skies of what's beyond the Gate.

That's how the story begins. The Gate opens at the year 2020. Osea, Erusea and Usea formed a Coalition of any name it could be ISAF, IUN, or an entirely new Force. (for example, the Coalition in my Fanfic is going to be called the SRF-Special Region Forces.) Doctor Schroeder will join the Coalition to research the Special Region and the Scrap Queen will come along to do maintenance on the Fighter Jets at Alnus Hill. Rosa Cossette D'Elise will join Kouji Sugawara as representatives of Usea and Erusea respectively. (plus, her status as Eruseas Princess would gain the Empires interest, or Zorzal's attention. "at his own peril.")

Now that I have the summary down, I think its now time to put on some regulations before you start typing.

1\. Trigger must be his own character. You could say that Trigger is a representation of yourself in his shoes. You could even put your own name for Trigger if you want. What kind of person he is or what his relationship with others, is up to you to decide. And while Itami may be the main character of the story, Trigger must play the role of the lancer in this fic.

2\. Always warn your readers on Spoilers. I know that there are some who haven't bought Ace Combat 7 game or finished its campaign. And every hard-core fan does not like spoilers.

3\. There are to be absolutely NO. BASHING. EVER. I firkin hate Bashing fics

4\. Do keep swearing to a minimum. Its allowed but the last thing I want to read is the word Fuck in every last fucking sentence.

5\. If you Shippers want to add in a little romance, by all means go ahead. (Ship Trigger with Pina or Cosette or maybe both pls)

6\. Since this is a fusion AU fic all characters from Earth, Special Region and Strangereal must have at least one, screen time.

7\. Trigger must be the only pilot operating in the skies during the initial expedition of the Special Region. Other pilots are allowed to fly with him when Tuka, Rory, Lelei, Pina and Bozes enter Strangereal for the first time.

8\. Will Trigger be able to kill the Flame Dragon? Will the Grey Men or Free Erusea attempt to kidnap the Special Region Locals? (though I doubt both of them can do it since Rory could potentially butcher them if they all did it at the same time.) Which Special Region Characters will get a chance to fly with Trigger? Will the Strangereal characters mistake Rory for Razgriz? Will Yao finally get help to slay the Flame Dragon? Which female character will have the pleasure of beating the ever-loving shit out of Zorzal? And will Trigger be corrupted by Itami's Otaku powers? You decide how the story progress, as long as it does not derail the Gate canon.

9\. If you accept this challenge let me know in the reviews or PM me in advance, either way I would definitely like to know your opinion on this challenge.

Well this is it, this challenge is a bit longer than what you usually read. If you do write this I wish you a Good Luck and May The Golden King Smile Upon You.


End file.
